The present invention relates generally to cleaning apparatus, and, more particularly, to an inexpensive, disposable utensil for cleaning and disinfecting toilet seats and other articles.
Restaurants, service stations, and many other businesses provide public restrooms for the convenience of their customers. Similarly, restrooms are usually made available to travellers in highway rest areas, in airports and bus terminals, and in various other public facilities.
Often, these restrooms are not very well maintained and are visibly dirty and insanitary. Even when a public restroom appears to be relatively clean, many people are quite hesitant to use it, fearing the possible spread of disease.
Prior to using a public restroom, many people attempt to clean the toilet seat by using a paper towel or the like. This approach is not particularly effective, nor is it very convenient. Some establishments provide paper toilet seat covers for the convenience of the user. These are not very common; and in any event, the covers are not very comfortable.